Move and Return
by Esplatosa
Summary: Ever since Tenten has been suspected of a heinous crime, everyone is against her!So, unbeknown to everyone, she moves away, making them think she is dead. Then, she has to return for a mission...Eventual NejiTen ON HOLD TILL APRIL OR MAY
1. The suspect

**Tenten POV**

I feel very unhappy here. I was once a nice, cheerful happy-go-lucky weapon specialist/kunoichi in Konoha, but since Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan were found dead in my house (Sorry, all Sakura, Hinata and Ino lovers!), everyone had turned against me.

It wasn't even MY fault. I had absolutely no idea what they were doing at my house. I was just training with Neji and Lee when Naruto and Shikamaru came up to me, looking half-sad and half-angry. I was surprised and when I asked what happened, they said, unusually cold (especially for Naruto), "Stop acting! We know you did it! Who else could have gotten into your house? How could you, Tenten-chan? How could you? Yes, they were not your best friends, but they weren't your enemies either. Why did you do it, Tenten-chan? Why?" With that, they fell to the ground and burst into tears. When I asked what was wrong, they told me, looking a little disgusted (Shikamaru and Naruto), that Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan were found, not breathing, in my house. I gasped! I wondered for a wild moment if this was a joke, but it couldn't be, as Naruto and Shikamaru were crying ever so bitterly. At this moment, Lee fell to the ground and tears welled up in his eyes too. "Tenten, how could you do such a bad thing? How could you bear to kill Sakura-san? I haven't even gone on a date with her yet!" With that, he cried his heart out into Narutos shoulder, making the three of them cry again. **It's NOT ME!** I turned around to face a Neji that seemed as if he was trying to hold back his tears. No! Now even Neji is against me too! **It's NOT ME!**

Now, I daren't show my face around in the daytime, as I always receive angry glares, even though this incident happened a year ago. I only go out to train alone at night, and if I have to visit the shops, I will also do it when the sky is dark. Even then, the shopkeepers also avoid me, though they don't hate me, as they don't know Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan and Ino-chan. Now, even Tsunade-sama dislikes me, as every time she sees me, she always shakes her head and sighs. Why do they do that? **It's NOT ME!**

I can't stand this anymore, I feel like ending my life! I'm so unhappy here. No, wait, I don't have to do this. All I have to do is to move away…


	2. Goodbye Konoha

**Tenten POV**

It's my last day here in Konoha. I'm planning to go to the Hidden Village of Mist. Ahh, I have finally finished my packing. Now, my house looks very bare. I managed to pack everything together un-bulkily (okay, I admit it, with a jutsu) since my house is quite small. I'm going to take action in the night as usual, but this time I will not be returning home. I heaved out all my things at midnight and got ready to leave. At the village gate, I was afraid that the guards on duty would not let me leave, but it seemed as if they were sleeping, so I passed without much difficulty. I will not regret this move. Never. Ever. Goodbye Neji, Goodbye Lee, Goodbye Gai-sensei, Goodbye Tsunade-sama, Goodbye Konoha.


	3. Missing?

Three months after Tenten left Konoha, all the others realised that they were not very angry with Tenten anymore. True, the scars in their heart would never fade away, but it had healed much too. Then, they began to notice Tenten's disappearance.

"Neji! Tentens not in her house! Or maybe even anywhere in this village! I went to her house to tell her I'm sorry for being against her this past year. Sakura-san will never be forgotten by me, but I just somehow don't hate Tenten anymore! Don't forget, she's still our teammate! She's not on any missions either. I checked with Tsunade-sama. "Lee shouted to Neji as they met for training.

The two normally trained together, since Tenten was avoided by everyone, and Tsunade had yet to find them a new teammate because Tenten was literally still their teammate. Gai-sensei also joined in the training when he's not on a mission. "What? Are you sure? Have you looked everywhere? Come on, let's go and ask the others." Neji said, shocked, jumped on the nearest tree and started towards the village. He too, had forgiven Tenten for that incident. Lee followed behind closely.

But the news was all the same. Even Naruto, who ate at Ichiraku every day, and often saw Tenten buying a take-away, hadn't seen her at all too. They then spent 6 hours rushing through the village looking for her. Lee went as far as shouting her name everywhere he went. Then the shopkeepers came into the story. "Oh, are you looking for that girl who had killed three people, why, are you going to catch her or something? I haven't seen her in about…….three months I think. The last time she came here was to buy a backpack. She looked, well, gloomier and sadder that usual. What happened? Is she lost?" The shopkeepers looked curious when Lee and Neji showed them the picture of Tenten. Refusing to answer, Neji walked out without a word. Lee hurried a 'thank you' to the amused shopkeeper and went out to chase after Neji.

They went in the direction of the Hokages office. Neji barged in the office, giving Tsunade a shock. "Ahh! Who are you! Oh. It's only you people. Neji, Lee, what news is so important that you have to slam my door open and give me a big shock?" Lee seemed to feel sorry for his (well, actually Neji's only) mistake. Neji, as usual, looked as cold and emotionless as ever. Then, Tsunade asked what was that oh-so-very-important-that-they needed-to-barge-through-the-door piece of news. "Well, Hokage-sama, we've just realized that Tenten is missing! I was looking for just now, and she wasn't in her house. All the others also haven't seen her for a long time. She's not anywhere in the village either. Even the shopkeepers have not laid an eye on her for about three months already. She's not on any missions either, as you already know." Lee said, anxiously. This news gave the Godaime a shock even bigger than before. "What? Are you sure about this? This is serious. Losing a ninja from your village is a serious matter. Especially when she disappears mysteriously. I think I will get a jounin to look for her…"

The next day, the jounin came back with negative news. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but this Tenten does not seem to be in this village. I have looked everywhere, made sure genjutsu wasn't used, everything!" "What! Hokage-sama, you have to look for her! If she isn't in Konoha, she might have gone somewhere! Why don't you ask the other Kages if Tenten is in their village? Please please please please…."Lee screamed and pleaded until Tsunade finally agreed. "Alright, alright. Fine, I will, okay?"


	4. A New Lifestyle

**_I have set the time-traveller for us to go into the future, when Tenten is 20._**

"Tenten-chan, are you ready to go training now, because me and Kenshio are." Yono shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Tenten rushed through her room, tying her hair up in a very complicated manner very hard to describe. She was dressed in a blue sweater, with white spaghetti stripes (I think this is the name) inside, and purple jeans. She rushed down the stairs and almost bumped into Yono. "Sorry, Yono-kun, I just didn't sleep very well last night, so I'm still feeling very tired"

**Flashback**

"Today is Neji's birthday. I wonder how he is doing. Maybe he is having a birthday par…no, he won't do such a thing. Most likely he is out with his girlfriend or something. I wonder who Neji and Lee's new teammate is… I don't know if Neji still remembers that there was once, for a short period in his life, a girl whom he used to like, his former teammate. I don't think he does anymore. Neither do I think anyone in Konoha does…"Tenten thought to herself as she lay in bed. She had tried to fall asleep for a long time already. Every year, on the night of Neji's birthday, she would find it very hard to fall asleep. It happened every year, for at least six times already.

**End Flashback**

Tenten quickly gobbled up her breakfast and went out to the front door, to see Kenshio and Yono already there, waiting for her. The three of them lived in the same house, being teammates. Tenten had joined their team after their former teammate had been killed during a mission. The three of them were like siblings, and cared for one another. "Yono told me that you didn't have enough sleep last night. Do you want to go upstairs and take a rest, I'm sure Tatsuta-sensei would not mind. She's always encouraging us to take some rest in the afternoon." Kensio asked, sounding concerned. Tenten refused to sleep anymore and insisted that she wasn't tired. So, they left for the training grounds.


	5. A new mission?

_Have you people been waiting? Well, here's the next chapter!_

_Oh, and harukakanata, I did use a few things from your idea. Thanks!_

When Yono, Kenshio and Tenten reached the training grounds, they found Tatsuta there, already waiting for them. "Hurry up, I have a mission for you, Tenten!" Tatsuta yelled. Upon hearing her sensei's words, she quickened her speed. "A mission? Wow! I can't wait to go! What rank is it? B or C? (She's a chuunin)" Tatsuta replied, in a worried way, "Err, actually, Tenten, it's an A-rank mission." Kenshio, Yono and Tenten yelled in surprise, "WHAT?"

"Yes, Tenten, I know you are only a chuunin, and it's not safe for you to go on a dangerous A-ranked mission, but Mizukage-sama (That's the Mist kage) thinks that you are the only one suitable to go." Tatsuta explained with difficulty. Tenten was curious as to why she was most suited to this mission. "You see, this mission requires you to take the Jounin exam in another village so that you will be allowed in as you are supposed to kill someone there." "But the coming Jounin exam is going to be held in……Konoha." Tenten suddenly realized that she was going home, to her native village.

"Exactly. See, Kenshio and Yono, and almost all the others in the rest of the teams are not eligible, since they are already Jounins. Among all the chuunins, you will do best in this mission as you come from Konoha and is not a stranger to it." Tentens face was a mix of joy, doubt and sadness. Joy because she was going back to Konoha again, doubt because she wasn't sure if she would be able to complete this mission, and sadness because she didn't know if Neji and the others would recognize her or not.

"Tenten? Are you alright?" Tatsuta waved a hand in front of Tenten's face. "Err, what? Oh, so Tatsuta-sensei, who am I supposed to kill and where am I setting off?" Tenten asked. "Her name is Yawa Togi and her current teammates are two boys called, erm, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. (Only the Mizukage knows her true story. The rest just think she transferred from Konoha.) This is an urgent mission and you will leave tomorrow. The other two chuunins will meet you at the village gate." when Tatsuta finished talking, she did some hand seals and disappeared.

The news almost gave Tenten a heart attack. "The person I'm supposed to KILL is Neji and Lee's new teammate? What am I going to do? Now I may even have to fight Neji and Lee if they try to protect this Togi. Lee's easy. But I'm going to have to use some effort to defeat Neji. Luckily his Kaiten isn't affective against me anymore, thanks to Tatsuta-sensei.

**Flashback**

"Today, Tenten, is day you learn a jutsu very important to you. The name of it is Enhanced Weapon Control no Jutsu." Tatsuta told Tenten. "It helps you to control your weapons better and make it able to withstand elemental or chakra hits. So you need not be afraid of such technique-using ninjas anymore." Tatsuta explained, demonstrating at the same time.

A month later, Tenten finally perfected it. She used the jutsu on a kunai, threw it, and when Tatsuta, Kenshio and Yono blasted water at the kunai, it still managed to hit the tree, Tenten's target. "Tenten, here's a piece of information for you. I know that in Konoha , there is a famous clan called Hyuuga, and that they have a special jutsu called Kaiten. With your jutsu, it has no effect on you." Tatsuta informed Tenten.

**End Flashback**

Tenten went home to pack.


	6. The wooden box

Tenten finished sharpening her weapons and put them in her pouch, along with many scrolls. Then, Tenten remembered something that could have been of use to her for her mission.

She went to her drawer and removed all the things in it but one. It was a wooden box. It seemed to be a normal, old one, but to Tenten, it was like the box was made of diamonds. Why? It was a present from Neji that he had made himself. Its contents were also valuable. There were many photos of Team Gai together in it, plus some that only had Neji and Tenten together. One particularly funny one showed Tenten on top of Neji, the both of them blushing furiously. Lee had taken a photo and sent it to everyone they knew, much to Neji and Tentens anger. Tenten chuckled when she looked at all of the photos, remembering all the good times they had together.

At the bottom of the box, was her Hidden Leaf headband. It was what she was looking for, so she put it in her pocket. Just for fun, she packed a pink sleeveless chinese shirt and green pants, like the ones she used to wear. She was still considering whether or not to be like her old self again, buns and all, for just some time in Konoha.


	7. Konoha once again

_Okay, Guys, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for this very late update… but I've just completed my nationals…have been preparing for them…anyway, hope you will enjoy this…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…_

Tenten finished her packing and joined her teammates for dinner at a nearby restaurant. "Oh, Tenten! I will miss you! Hope you do the best in the exams! Scratch that, with all your skills, you _will _ace that exam! Tatsuta-sensei is your teacher after all, and, you also have two brilliant teammates with you!" Yono cheered. But Tenten wasn't feeling very good about it. She was sure she would have passed the exam with flying colours if it was being held at some other place, but the fact that she was going to meet all her ex-friends again was sure to affect her performance. Still, a mission was a mission. And her main objective was to kill that girl anyway. "Yes, Yono's right, Tenten. And Tatsuta-sensei did teach you that jutsu, didn't she? So you don't have to worry about elemental attacks working against you anymore, right?" Kenshio added. Tenten nodded curtly in reply.

The three of them quickly cleared up and retired to bed. As Tenten laid beneath her covers, she thought to herself: I'll be meeting them soon. She slowly drifted off to Dreamland…

The next morning, as her alarm rang, Tenten sat up in her bed. Her teammates called out to her, reminding the girl of her mission and telling her to get ready. She hurriedly got dressed and soon zipped downstairs, where her teammates had already prepared breakfast. "Ah, Tenten-chan, you're awake. I prepared your favourite today. It's about 2 days' time to Konoha, you'd better enjoy this while you can." This was so like Kenshio, who was the one who cared for them. Tenten murmured thanks and ate up the food quickly. Her teammates accompanied her to the village gates, where her sensei was waiting. She handed Tenten several items, of which included her chuunin pass and related documents, and briefed her about the mission.

"Now, Tenten, as you know, you are going to Konoha to attend the Jounin exam and also kill Yawa Togi. She was a former Rock ninja, and our village has been asked to assist in killing her. She has given away the Rock's secrets to the Leaf, and so she is to be killed. You know the rules, Tenten. No harming the innocent unless absolutely necessary. Now, given your current skills, you should be able to pass this exam. I have only one piece of advice to dish out to you: _Always look beneath the obvious_. You should be leaving, or else you would never make it in time. By the time you reach there, it will be night time, and the next day would be the start of the exams. Farewell, my student, I wish you good luck." Tatsuta gave her female subordinate a hug and Yono and Kenshio joined in too. Tenten stepped outside, giving a wave and screaming a "Ja ne" before jumping onto the trees.

After a weary and tiring journey, Tenten finally approached the gates of Konoha. "Halt! If you are here for the Jounin exam, please show your pass! If not, state your reason for enter!" the guard bellowed. Tenten groggily pulled her pass out of her pocket and gave it to the guard he checked it against his list and found it to be valid, giving her access to the village. Another man came out to direct her to her accommodation.

He led her through the village. Memories flooded Tenten's mind. This was where she had grown up in, how could she have moved away from here? But then the same old incident played once again in her head, and she knew that her choice was right. The young rookie chuunin led her to a small house with a tiny backyard. He showed her where the different shops were, and where the chuunins were to assemble the next morning. After that, he left Tenten on her own.

She walked around the house, and gazed outside the window. She immediately recognized the ramen stand she used to buy takeaways from so many years ago. She saw her favourite weapon store down the street, and the hentai bookshop she used to avoid going to. Tenten remembered her regular salon, where she used to get her hair cut every month. She pictured their team's training grounds, where Lee would be kicking a tree and Neji on the other end of the clearing, meditating. Gai would be cheering Lee on, while she would either be sharpening her weapons or simply looking at the three of them. At this moment, Tenten finally became aware of the warm, crystal-like tears that had been rolling down her cheeks for the past 5 minutes. She could bear it no longer. In Mist, she was too busy in her everyday duties that she had no time for these reminisces, but now that she was once again in Konoha, they all came back flooding into her mind. The strong girl finally broke down and the tears came running freely down her face. Once again, Lee's voice filled her mind. "Tenten, how could you do such a bad thing? How could you bear to kill Sakura-san?" She screamed her head off. She could not stand all these emotional flashbacks. Tenten forced herself to go to bed after taking at least four sleeping pills. She needed her sleep, the exam was going to start the next day.

_Okay, I promise you people, I will definitely get at least one more chapter out by this Friday…._


	8. Jounin exam Part 1

_Hmm..I may have made Tenten a bit depressed and angsty, not like her own smiley, happy, (basically Narutoish sans the loud voice and hyperactiveness) self. But then again, she's revisiting Konoha…_

When Tenten woke up the next morning, she found herself to have overslept. Between all the traveling, crying and screaming she had done the night before, and the additional effects of the sleeping pills, the weapon mistress sure was sleepy. Still, that wasn't a good enough reason for her to miss the exam. Crap, she thought. She hurriedly put on her gear and tied up her hair, then rushed out the door like her life depended on it. Well, it did. If she didn't get there on time, she would have failed the exam, then in turn failed the mission, then get her ass whipped, fried and roasted by the ever-so-strict Tatsuta in a way that would have put Morino Ibiki's torture techniques to shame. Anyway, she ran into the building, only to find several crowds of people looking lost.

She approached a girl nearby and introduced herself. "Ohayou, I'm Tenten, from the Hidden Mist. Why is everyone looking so lost? Wasn't the exam supposed to start half an hour ago?" The girl's eyes widened greatly. "T-Tenten?" Then, as if she knew her strange behavior, the girl blushed slightly. "Gomen. I thought you were someone else, seeing you two have the same name. But, I know it's impossible, the poor girl is already dead and you are from the Mist. So, let's all forget about that. I am Sabaku no Temari, from Suna. Yes, the exam **was **supposed to start, but apparently the examiner is late." Tenten sweatdropped at that. She was about to ask a question when a 'poof!' stole her attention.

A silver-haired man with a facemask stood in front of the room, no doubt the centre of attention. "Yo. Sorry I'm late, there was an old woman carrying a ton of things and I had to help her" At this point, his voice was drowned away with a loud shout of "LIAR!" At that moment, everyone present could feel drops of cold sweat roll down their necks. Somehow, this man standing in front of Tenten seemed quite familiar. But she just couldn't remember who he exactly was.

The man laughed nervously and shrugged. "Hehheh. Anyway, I am Hatake Kakashi and I will be your examiner for the first part of this exam. There will be four parts in total, no more, no less. This part is relatively easy, the easiest of the four. Out of the 120 ninjas here, 15 of you will not be able to participate in the next part. All you have to do is go through several tests, then the 15 people with the lowest results have to say sayonara to the rest of the chuunins." Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi, where had she heard the name before? Suddenly, a very unwelcome and embarrassing memory drifted into her mind.

Flashback 

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! I challenge you to a duel! If I lose, then I will do 100 rounds around Konoha with one hand and balance a one-ton boulder on each of my feet!"

End Flashback 

The information clicked into her mind quickly. Of course! This was her weird (ex)sensei's rival, Hatake Kakashi! She and her (ex)teammates used to witness all sorts of funny duels he had with this man.

Her ninja instincts picked up everyone leaving, so she followed them quickly. Kakashi led them to a huge room with many rows of chairs and another door leading to somewhere else. He gestured to the chairs, asking them to sit down. Tenten chose a spot next to the Temari girl, seeing as she too was alone.

"When you hear your name called, go into the next room. I will be there with several others, to test you. When you are done, there is another room prepared identical to this one. Sit there quietly until everyone is done." With that, Copy-nin Kakashi exited the room, of which an average-looking rookie Jounin came out from, holding a scroll. "Shinara Ayane, Hidden Leaf" he called. A girl with long, purple hair stood up and went into the next room, the door closed behind her. There was an interval of about 5 minutes before the man called another. "Yamanaka Ino, Hidden Leaf" A blonde-haired, thin girl left the room.

After about 45 minutes of waiting, Tenten's name was finally called. "Tenten, Hidden Mist" There were several gasps at this from the other end of the room, but Temari gave her a wink and a smile. Tenten ignored the stares from several people she recognized, like Lee and Neji, and briskly walked into the room.

Kakashi was there, along with another guy, whom she recognized as the man who had refereed the preliminary round in her first chuunin exam. Also, there was a black-haired woman with red eyes and a brunette who looked slightly pissed. "Ah, Tenten-san. I see that you specialize in weapons." Kakashi said. Tenten gave only a nod in reply. She was told that she would be tested on her aiming, her ninjutsu, her taijutsu, her genjutsu and her ability at forming tactics.

A slightly tired girl left the examination room, hoping that her results were at least passable. She had no wish to suffer her sensei's ass-roasting again after she had failed that mission a few weeks ago. Hell, she wasn't even sure if it had properly recovered yet, or if it ever would. Needless to say, her aim was flawless. Her taijutsu was acceptable (She would have put Gai to shame if she failed because of it) and her ninjutsu excellent. She managed to scrape a few genjutsu she had learned over the years and the "kai". Her forming tactics, was just only passable, and it was only because she had gone on several missions with the Mist's best tactician.

Slowly, the room filled up; sometimes on occasion she'd see from the corner of her eyes someone she recognized. She would take refuge by engaging in conversation with Temari.

Then, Kakashi came into the room and reported the results. Tenten was very nervous, but a minute later she was smiling happily. Luckily for her (and her ass), she had passed the first test.

_I don't know when I'm updating next, but it sure as hell won't be tomorrow!_


	9. Mingling Around, and Meeting THEM

_Okay, now I finally update…_

The noise started again as people began to mingle with each other. With nothing to do, Tenten sat down and began telling Temari about her village. She had hoped that, in this way, the others in the room would not come to talk to her. Especially not THEM...

However, her luck had perhaps ran out today, for soon enough a spiky-haired teen walked over. She knew who he was, the genius tactician. But what had he come for? He pecked her blonde friend on the cheek, or tried to anyway. Temari pushed him away, blushing furiously, and cried: "Don't! It's embarrassing, there are people here!" Shikamaru muttered a "Fine, mendoukuse." and sat down beside her.

Temari then introduced "Shika, this is Tenten from the Hid" At this, a gasp was heard. "T-Tenten? B-But she's dea-_mph_!" The blonde quickly muffled her boyfriend's voice with her hands. She laughed sheepishly, "Erm, We're sorry we keep doing that, it's just that there was once a girl we knew that died."

The weapon mistress tried not to look surprised. She had no idea she was thought to be dead. However a little voice in her head wondered for a wild moment whether there was another Tenten in Konoha whom she didn't know about. There was a possibility, but it was small. Still, she decided to try. "Really? What did she specialize in? Who were her teammates?" Grim lines appeared on Temari's face as she answered : "Weapons, like you." A shocked exclamation later, Tenten had cleaned off all traces of her earlier suspicion after hearing Temari's "Her teammates were Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. A bit freaky at first, but you get used to them." Shikamaru piped up (A/N: OOC, Shikamaru piping up, but there is no other word.): "Yeah, he is always going on about some troublesome youth thing, and it annoys everyone out."

Just then, THEY walked by. Temari beckoned them over. "Neji! Lee! Togi! Come here!" Tenten was talking to Shikamaru about battle tactics, while keeping her cover, when the last name caught her attention. _That's my target, I'll have to be killing her, that traitor! _flashed through her mind, the tiny voice speaking again.

The Hyuuga prodigy, the taijutsu master and the "traitor" walked towards them. Tenten panicked. She knew that inevitably she would have to encounter them, but she hadn't expected it to be so early in the proceedings.

"Neji, Lee, Togi, this is Tenten." Several shouts of surprise rose in the air, Lee's obviously the loudest. "WHAT? Tenten? No, it's impossible! Temari, you must be lying! Yet, what is this person doing here? I must be hallucinating, this cannot, be Tenten, no!" Everyone cracked up at this. Even Neji managed a smile.

Temari explained: "No, Lee, you are wrong. This is not the Tenten who is, or was, your teammate. This is another Tenten, and she is from the Mist, if you look carefully at her hitai-ate. Don't mistake her and her name for the Tenten of the past. And anyways..Forgive me, Tenten in Heaven, do not badmouth me to God for what I am about to say..She was not as beautiful as this Tenten is, nor was she as skilled or fun-going".

_Okay, this is a bad place to end the story, but whatever. I've been wondering, do you guys like short chapters and frequent updates or long chapters and occasional updates (like, every 2/3 weeks)?_

**Now, I have a few jokes for you. **

**What brand of computer programs did Sasuke recommend Naruto use?**

**Which electric appliance company did Sasuke refuse to work for?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Answers: 1. Adobe (A dobe)**

**2. Hitachi (Hi Itachi)**

_On with it…_

The white-eyed teen nodded to her and said: "Greetings." He looked different the last time she saw him, though it was about 6 years ago she had seen him, or actually anyone for that matter. And everyone had changed. (----) including _her_. Definitely, if not, why was it so that everyone failed to recognize her?


	10. Jounin exam Part 2

_Wow, it's been so long…_

_Chapter 10_

Tenten clenched her fist angrily as she said that. "**Grr…that isn't very nice…." **she thought quietly to herself. Neji looked at her strangely. "And you are…" his question trailing off.

Tenten smiled a forced smile and answered "Nittayama Tenten. Guess the guy next to me shouted too loudly." To avoid suspicion, Tatsuta had decided she was to make a surname for herself, as she had no surname of her own.

Neji eyed her with suspicion, though his face remained as emotionless as she had always remembered it to be. "**Did I say something wrong? Did I do anything wrong?"**she asked herself quietly.

After awhile though, they all kinda "broke the ice" and started chatting with each other, occasionally leaving to get some snacks and drinks. Only Neji seemed as stoic as ever, giving, only occasionally, some of his one-word answers.

This time, the pissed-off brunette came walking into the room, her face still creased into a frown. "I am Kazate Ayumi, your examiner for this part of the exam. Follow me." she said, and turned around as swiftly as she came, her cape trailing behind her. Everyone quickly emptied the room anxiously.

She stopped nearby at a giant maze. "Your objective is to find the five hitai-ates of the kage-powers, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning hidden there in the maze. I will warn you now, though, that there are only enough for all of you that 20 shall fail. We have placed sensors on the items, when you have collected one, smear blood over the symbol. The exam ends when all hitai-ates have been collected. If, for example, a person has only two collected while another with three, the former will have to give up his hitai-ates for the latter. It is the same if one person has one and another four. The former will have to give his items up."

She was about to walk to the gate when she turned around and said that, they were to return to the starting point when they saw10 eagles in the sky, as that signaled the end of the exam.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" and whoosh, all the ninjas rushed in like there was no tomorrow.

Tenten had been wandering around for several hours, but to no avail. She was getting rather panicky. She noticed that her sandals were rather loose and bent down to tighten it. It was just as she was lowering her upper body that she saw a sparkle in the bush in ront of her. She suddenly got very excited and reached her hand through, and it came out with….the Sunagakure hitai-ate! Happily, she bit her thumb and smeared the crimson drops on the symbol. It glowed for a while, then the symbol slowly faded away, as if to tell her it was recognized as hers. She left the blank metal plate in her pocket and continued on.

15 hours into the exam, the sky was pitch black, and Tenten had three blank plates with her in her pocket, namely the Sunagakure, the Kirigakure and the Iwagakure hitai-ates.

She had found a small cave, and decided to rest there for a while.

Sitting there, she starting thinking about Konoha, about her home, about her _team_…Slowly, surely, tiny pearls went rolling down her porcelain face…She sat there, dazed, not caring much about the surroundings. If any enemy were to see her like that, she would most certainly have been attacked.

When she finally realized her vulnerability to open attack, she wiped her tears away and stood up. "_A ninja must not show his emotions under any circumstances_" she repeated to herself several times.

She looked up to the night sky, thinking about how dazzling the stars looked, when she thought she saw a shimmer in the branch of the nearby oak-tree. Using her chakra, she walked up the trunk effortlessly. To her surprise, there were **two** plates there! However, when she turned them over, one of them revealed to be useless to her…it was a Kirigakure hitai-ate. Fortunately, she was able to smear blood around the Kumogakure symbol, for that was the latter plate. She waited for the symbol to grow fainter before storing it away.

She knew she had enough plates to pass, but she wanted to continue searching for the Konohagakure plate, as perhaps she would have an added bonus or something…

_**This may not be a good place to end this story, but I have, like 2 other new fics to work on…Both of them are the same pairing, NejiTen, as really the plots fit only the both of them and actually no one else. If you actually happen to protest, then I shall ask you several questions.**_

_**Q: Is there actually anyone who would even DARE/BOTHER to betray Konoha other than Neji? If so, please let me know…**_

_**Q;Is there really, out of the 4 Konoha kunoichis, someone stronger than Tenten? If so please let me know…**_


	11. A Gathering?

_Chapter 11_

_Okay, I'm afraid this chapter will be the last chapter of M&R for a looong time. I am currently out of ideas for this and thus am unable to continue until I can think of any. Also, I am currently interested in starting a new fic. So this fic might not be updated for around a month or two maybe…_

With the second round of the exams behind her, Tenten knew she had three more to conquer. "**Two down, three to go.**" she thought. A purple-haired ninja had told them the day before, that there was going to be gathering of festivity the next day to be held at the stadium of the first round. A partner of a different ninja village was required for this ball, and the dress code was formal. (A/N: Imagine the Yule Ball in Goblet of Fire)

It was supposed to have been for improving the ties between shinobi of different villages, and to have more acquaintances in the ninja society. That was very important, as ninja often met each other on missions, and it was best to have a friendly connection with each other.

Tenten did not have a partner. She had been sent alone from the Mist, just as Temari did. But she had Shikamaru. Tenten didn't have any male friends around. Unless…..unless she asked her Konoha friends, the ones who had thought her dead, the ones who had scorned and shunned her so many years ago. She knew it was risky. She knew how dangerous it was. How she might reveal her concealed true identity, the weapons master Tenten, ninja of Konohagakure, teammates of Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji.

Neji. Her heart was again cracked as she thought of his name and saw him from the corner of his eye, discussing something with his sensei. It had cracked millions of times before, but this time, it did not heal as quickly as before. For there he was, right there near him, so close but also very far. She knew he was unreachable. She felt pressed against a glass window, being able to see him, but not touch him and get close to him, or talk and listen to him.

Just her luck, when she was looking in the other direction, a warm hand tapped lightly on her shoulder. Her ninja instincts made her turn around quickly. Gasp. Chocolate brown met pearly white. "It seems that I shall have to ask you to be my partner for this dance, Tenten-san. Would you be so kind as to accept?"

Faded crimson flushed Tenten's cheeks. **"Neji! Here he is, asking me out for the dance. Should I agree? I mean, I don't think any other partner would be better. But he knows too much of my past, and if he finds out I am his former teammate I shall be punished and banished from the shinobi ranks without a valid reason." **Her brain was debating with herselfbefore it came up with the final answer.

She flashed her best smile and nodded. He left swiftly with a "Meet me here, half past seven."

She was so excited, and spent the rest of the day planning her outfit. She had to rush to the shops several times, as she did not have all the things she needed.

In the end, she wounded up with a beautiful pink and blue kimono, decorated with scenes of Sakura(A/N: the flower, mind.) floating in a river.

That night, she wore the kimono excitedly at Temari's place. Both had decided to meet up to prepare as they knew they would have to get help from each other. "Man, Tenten, you look fantastic! I'm sure Neji would gasp at you when he sees you, definitely!" She remarked as she finished tying the obi on the back of Tenten's kimono. "Hey, you don't look so bad either, you know. Shikamaru-san would definitely want to cart you off back to his house when he sees you." teased Tenten as she straightened Temari's kimono and made sure the obi had been tied properly. A blush appeared on Temari's cheeks.

After the outfits were worn, they proceeded next onto the hair. Temari had her hair in one single bun, and it was adorned with several gold and silver combs. Tenten had her hair in an arch shape, ornamented with a gold phoenix and several silver flowers.

They both teased each other playfully as they left for the gathering. Shikamaru was there in a tux, while Neji was in a traditional white kimono. Both looked equally handsome. Perhaps Shikamaru had actually bothered to style his hair properly and take a bath.

Each greeted each other, and complimented briefly on outfits and such. Then, they entered through he vast doors of the stadium.

_Hmm…nothing much to say..except remember that I AM NOT GIVING THIS FIC UP and that I AM OPEN TO ANY IDEAS ANYONE MIGHT HAVE.._


End file.
